1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center armrest for a bench-type seat assembly of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a center armrest that utilizes a bracket with a single slot for moving the armrest between a stowed position and a deployed position.
2. Description of Related Art
A bench-type seat assembly for an automotive vehicle having a seat back and a seat cushion will oftentimes include a center armrest for seat occupant comfort. Typically, the armrest is pivotally coupled at a fixed pivot between a proximal end of the armrest and the seat back. The armrest pivots between a stowed or non-use position and a deployed or use position by rotating the armrest about the fixed pivot. In the stowed position, the armrest is in a generally vertical position with the armrest fitted into a recess in the seat back to form a flush seat back surface. In the deployed position, the armrest is in a generally horizontal position at approximately elbow height for the seat occupant. In operation, the armrest will be rotated by the occupant between the stowed position and the deployed position.
One disadvantage of the fixed pivot design is that a corner with a large radius is required at the proximal end of the armrest to allow for pivotal movement of the armrest between the stowed and deployed positions without the proximal end interfering with the seat back. The corner with the large radius, however, results in a clearance gap between the proximal end of the armrest and the seat back when the armrest is in the stowed position. This clearance gap is unsightly and therefore undesirable in modern automotive vehicles.
To minimize the clearance gap, it is common to provide a four-bar linkage for connecting an armrest to a seat back. The four-bar linkage allows the armrest to follow a path of movement between a stowed position and a deployed position such that a proximal end of the armrest does not interfere with the seat back.
Several disadvantages of the four-bar linkage design are that it is complicated, costly, includes multiple parts, and is prone to buzz, squeak, and rattle issues. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a simplified mechanism for moving an armrest coupled to a seat back between a stowed position and a deployed position such that a proximal end of the armrest does not interfere with the seat back. It is also desirable that the armrest has a radius at the proximal end that is sufficiently small such that when the armrest is in the stowed position only a small gap is created between the proximal end and the seat back.